Dragon Ball Shippuden
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: He was found by the Fourth Hokage and was taken back to Konohagkure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves where he would become a shinobi like no other, His name is Naruto Namikaze the Saiyan of Konoha. Strong Naruto
1. Origins

Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

**ATTACKS**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

**On Planet Earth**

**October tenth**

In the Land of Fire the Fourth Hokage Nawaki Senju with his guards were traveling back to village hidden in leaf's known as Konohagakure after Nawaki's meeting with the Fire Damiyo however along the way back Nawaki look up at the night sky and that was when he saw a blue light and at first he didn't thought much of it until he noticed that it was getting closer them and before he knew it the blue light flew past them and crash not to far from them so Nawaki and his guards went to investigate.

As they got closer to the crash site they heard a baby's cry which cause them to push themselves to get there quicker fearing the worse but when they arrive they found a strange large metal orbs in the crater and as they got closer they saw that there was small baby boy inside the metal orb and Nawaki went over and pick the sleeping baby boy up seeing that he looked just like any other baby boy until he spotted that the baby boy had a monkey tail.

Nawaki then decided that he was going to bring the baby boy back to Konoha but he made sure to seal away the strange large metal orbs into a scroll to perhaps give to Konoha's scientist to study to find out what it was. Along the way to Konoha Nawaki decided on what to name baby boy and he chose Naruto as it was the name for the main character from his favourite book the Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi which was written by Jiraya who was Nawaki's sensai and as for the last name Nawaki chose Namikaze.

Naruto was place in Konoha orphanage and Nawaki told wardens of the orphanage that Naruto possessed a unknown Bloodline which was one of the reasons why he had a monkey tail and to let him know anything involving Naruto and the wardens soon discovered that Naruto had a large appetite like the member's from the Akimichi clan so Nawaki gave them more money to pay for the amount of food for Naruto and he was abnormally strong for someone so young.

But on December 30 the nine tail fox the Kyuubi appeared in the middle of Konoha in the middle of the night and began destroying everything around and so while most of the Shinobi force of Konoha try to hold the beast off the remaining few help the villagers escape and as the wardens of the orphanage took Naruto and the other child to a safe house that was by the Hokage Rock which is a mountain overlooking Konohagakure that has all the faces of the Hokage carved into the stone.

But as they walk up the mountain the battle against the Kyuubi caused the pathway to break and cause the warden who was carry Naruto to drop him and he fell to the ground while the everyone watch in horror however Naruto managed to survive his fall and as the Kyuubi fired a large ball of energy which the Shinobi's managed to redirected to the sky and as it exploded it caused the clouds to be disburse and allow the mood to be seen.

As Naruto look up at the sky he saw the mood for the first time and as Naruto starred at the mood he became trans on it and he couldn't look at away but then he began transform a giant, anthropomorphic, monkey-like creature that had a tail, a more baboon-like head, razor-sharp teeth, and red eyes and as it let out a lond roar it caught the attention of the Kyuubi and it changed at the new beast and try to bite down on it's arm however the new beast punch the Kyuubi in it's face and the two beasts began battling against but thankfully for Konoha's Nawaki arrived with Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage also known as the third God of Shinobi and he was Nawaki's father-in-law as Nawaki was married to Hiruzen's daughter Kasumi Sarutobi and two of Nawaki's toad summons Gamabunta and Gamaken.

While Nawaki went with Gamaken to stop the Kyuubi, Hiruzen remained behind to deal with the new beast with Gamabunta and fought until Gamabunta use his massive dosu blade to cut the new beast tail completely off which cause the new beast to suddenly stop moving and it collapsed to the ground surprising Hiruzen and Gamabunta but they were then shock when they the new beast began to change back into Naruto who Hiruzen knew about as Nawaki told him.

However Nawaki had sacrificed his life in order to seal the Kyuubi into his son who was born not to long ago and his name was Konohamaru Senju and while Konoha grieved over the lose of their love ones and Nawak, they saw Konohamaru as a symbol for Nawak's legacy and would treat far better then the other villagers do with their jinchuuriki's and Hiruzen was chosen to lead Konoha again until he finds someone else who thinks would be a good Hokage and one of the things Hiruzen did was to take Naruto out of the Konoha orphanage as he could be a danger to everyone there and to keep him safe if anyone learns that he was the new beast.

**(Konohamaru is the same age as Naruto and so will another character)**

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**The Genin exam**


	2. The Genin Exam

Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

**Attacks**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

It has been twelve years since the Kyuubi attack on Konoha where the Fourth Hokage Nawaki Senju sacrificed his life in order to seal the Kyuubi away into his son Konohamaru Senju however many people still wondered what happen to the mysterious ape beast that appeared in Konoha, some people believe that it was kill while others think that it was seal away somewhere and some of the shinobi villages believe that Konoha was secretly trying to create more tail beasts and it had escape which was one of the reasons why they didn't attack Konoha in their time weakness reading that it was true and if they do attack Konoha might have more artificial tail beasts which they would unleash on them.

Naruto Namikaze is a five foot four tall making him one of the tallest of his age group and quite muscularly developed for his age possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscle. He has a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes and pitch black spiky hair. **(****Naruto has the same hair style as Future Gohan since I think it looks cool) **He wore a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt, blue armbands, light grey baggy pants with blue stockings, brown leather belts with a brown shuriken holster and black kung fu shoes.

Like many other children in Konoha when Naruto turn seven years old he enrolled into Konohagakure Shinobi academy which was located nearby the Hokage mansion and is where he was taught and train to become a Shinobi for the hidden leaf village in order to protect it and its people at all costs and during his time at Konohagakure Shinobi academy Naruto was avenge student in regulars to his studies and wasn't at all good in any forms of Genjutsu but at the same time he was also immune to them, Naruto excelled in Taijustu and was good in Ninjutsu but though his training with Ninjutsu he discovered that he possessed a Unique ability involving his Chakra and the way he could use it which many people to believe that it was a new Bloodline however before he could call himself a leaf shinobi Naruto had to past the Genin exam.

The Genin exam itself was made up in different parts first a writing test to see what they know, then a throwing test with both kunai and shuriken, a spar match against their instructor's and finally they must perform three technique's that all Academy student's are taught in during their seven years of attending the academy.

First was the body replacement technique next would be the simple clone technique and then they must escape from a low-level genjutsu that one of the instructor's would perform on them and lastly for extra credit and if they are able to they can perform any kind of jutsu that they may know of as well which mostly children from clans or children who's parents are shinobi but ain't from clan's.

As Naruto entered the classroom seeing that not everyone was there yet he went to his usual spot as well he place his arms behind and his feet on his desk and waiting for the exam to begin.

"Today's the day" Naruto said to himself quietly.

Not long after Naruto arrived the next person was Sasuke who was love by almost everybody in the entire village all of it because he was from the mighty and powerful Uchiha clan who were of the two clans that founded Konoha however Sasuke was love by almost everybody in the entire village because he was also the last of the Uchiha clan in Konoha all because four years ago when Sasuke was eight years old his older brother Itachi Uchiha murdered every single other Uchiha member including their own parents and on that very night Sasuke dedicated his life to vengeance by valuing that he would get stronger so he could get revenge on Itachi for what he had done to their clan and then he would rebuild the Uchiha clan stronger than ever before.

As usual Sasuke ignored everyone who besides Naruto and a few others were starring at him and just like Naruto he went straight to his usual spot and stay there waiting for the exam to begin.

After was Kiba of the Inuzuka clan who were a clan that is well known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and they are also well known for their wild and alone personality also for their alpha complex meaning that they believe who is the strongest should get whatever they want because they are the alpha and Kiba believe that he was a alpha.

After him was Konohamaru Senju who just like Sasuke was beloved by everyone in the entire village because he was from the mighty and powerful Senju clan who were the other clan that founded Konoha, he was also love by everyone because of who he was related to as he was the Great-Grandson of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Great Grandnephew of the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, the Grandson of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Newphew of Tsunade Senju a member of the Legendary Sannin, she was famed as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin and the Son of the Fourth Hokage Nawaki Senju.

The next two was Hinata and Hanabi of the Hyuga clan a clan that was well known throughout the entirely Shinobi world and even though Hinata and Hanabi are twins they possess different personalities with Hinata having a lack of self-confidence while Hanabi was the complete opposite which was the reason why Hanabi was the Hyuga clan heiress while originally it was supposed to be Hinata as she was born first. **(That's right ****in this story ****Hinata and Hanabi are twins****)**

The next person to arrive was Shino of the Aburame clan who was very quiet and some times off-puting to other people and just like most member of the Aburame clan, just the rest of his clan Shino was infused with a special breed of insects called kikaichu that use his body as a neat and feed on his chakra living in a form of symbiosis. In return they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style.

The next two was Shikamaru of the Nara clan and Choji of the Akimichi clan who were known to be best friend's since they were children as their father's were also best friend's. Like any other member of his clan Shikamaru had a high intelligence and a lazy attitude towards anything Which most people over see his high intelligence because of it. Choji had a very kind heart and because of it he never wants to harm anyone if giving the chance or bully anyone ever however his father Choza Akimichi who is the fifteenth head of the Akimichi clan wanted to make Choji less kind hearted but only for Choji safety because it can get him kill by his enemies on the battlefield.

The final two to arrive was Sakura Haruno and Ino of the Yamanaka clan who burst into the classroom racing each other to get to the classroom first as they wanted to sit next to Sasuke as they both had a crush on him which was the main reason why they wouldn't friends anymore and instead rivals for his affection. Sakura was a average normal girl who was from a civilian family who had never had anyone from their family who because a shinobi so if Sakura manage to pass the genin exam she would be the first. Ino was well known in her class for being a huge gossip but it wasn't her fault because it run's in her family because her father Inochi Yamanaka who is a elite member of Konohagakure intelligence division for his mastery over their clan's special technique which allow them to enter someone else's mind and obtain intel from them so wanting to know everything about people was in her blood.

As the two instructor's finally entered the room and all the students stop talking immediately and waited for the instructor's to began their genin exam so they can finally become shinobi of the hidden leaf village.

"Alright everyone today is the day you all have been watching for to see if you are ready to become a shinobi for our great village" said Iruka which cause most of the students to smile thinking they were going to pass easily.

"Okay let's begin the exam's first is the writing test I will hand out the exam papers and once everyone has one you can began" said Mizuki.

Just like what Mizuki said he handed each student a exam paper and he gave Naruto his last.

"Okay you all can begin the exam" said Iruka which they all did.

After a bit everyone was finished and Shikamaru came in first place, Sasuke and Konohamaru came in second place and Sakura and Hanabi came in third place and Naruto came in the middle.

"Alright everyone this part of the test is to see your skill with kunai and shuriken" said Iruka while he held both weapons in his hands.

Iruka then walk towards a table and put the kunai and shuriken on to it and then he pick a piece of paper with all of his students name's on it and a pen.

"When I call your name out you will come here and use these kunai and shuriken and begin your turn of the test" said Iruka.

Once Iruka began to call out each students name and each of them took their turn at the test the one's that had only civilian parents manage to get some of their kunai and shuriken to hit the target's whiles the children with shinobi parents but weren't part of a clan manage to do better because they got training outside of the academy and as for the children who came from clan's they got even better score whiles having only a few of their kunai and shuriken miss.

"Okay next Sasuke Uchiha please come here and put open the kunai and shuriken" said Iruka and while all of Sasuke's fan girls scream happily the moment Iruka said Sasuke's name.

Once Sasuke pick up the kunai and shuriken he began the test first he use the kunai and manage to get all of them to hit their target's and even able hit the centre five time next he pick the shuriken and just like before he manage to hit all the target's as well as the centre a couple times.

Once Sasuke finish all of his fan girls let out alone scream and then began to praise him for his 'coolest' while most of all the boy's just look at him with awe for his skill and was jealous because of all of his many fan girls and as Sasuke walk back to where he was earlier as well as ignore all the stairs he got from almost everyone.

"Okay next Konohamaru Senju please come here and put open the kunai and shuriken" said Iruka and Konohamaru also had fan girls because of the clan he was from and they scream out happily the moment Iruka said Konohamaru's name.

Once Konohamaru pick up the kunai and shuriken he began the test and he scored the same as Sasuke which caused all of his fan girls let out alone scream and then began to praise him for his 'coolest' while most of all the boy's just look at him with awe for his skill and jealous as well.

"Okay now the last is Naruto Namikaze" said Iruka.

As Naruto walk towards the table he ignore all the stairs and whispers from all of the other students and once he pick up the kunai and shuriken he first use the kunai just like Sasuke and Konohamaru did and like them Naruto manage to hit all of the target's and he even manage to hit the centre seven time's and as he pick up the shuriken and he also manage to hit each of the target's also as hit the centre more times than Sasuke or Konohamaru did.

Iruka and all of the other students just stood still out of shock from Naruto's performance Naruto however just ignore the look's that they were giving him and just went back to his stop next to the tree and once Iruka got out of his shock he then told the class to follow him for the next part of the test.

As they arrive at the Taijutsu training ground where Iruka told them that they were going to do the Taijutsu part of the exam and then he began to tell that they will have to fight twice and first they would have to fight another student it was boy's vs boy's and girl's vs girl's and afterwards they would have to fight against Iruka or Mizuki.

As Naruto watch the fight's between his classmates and he found them to be boring specially the one's with a civilian child against another they just acted like two normal children fighting and as for the one's with child from a clan up against a civilian kid they ended quickly with the person who was from a clan winning of course.

And finally it was Naruto's turn and he was up against a civilian boy call Ginga Raimon who look overconfident and as they entered the ring the other boy told Naruto that he had been training excellently hard and there was absolutely no way he could beat him but once Iruka shouted to begin Ginga ran straight at Naruto thinking that with all of his training that he had done Naruto wouldn't be a challenge for him but Naruto suddenly disappeared and appeared on his right side and then with one punch to the face which send his opponent flying out of the ring.

As Naruto just stood there looking at his now beated opponent with a disappearing look on his face as he hoped for a good fight and as for the class almost all of them were shock because they barely saw Naruto move from his spot and as for the instructor's Iruka and Mizuki were shock as well didn't expect Naruto to be that fast and strong.

"Okay everyone after I take Ginga Raimon to the nurse office we will began the next part of the taijutsu part of the exam" said Iruka as he pick up Ginga and then he did a hand signs and in a proof of smoke Iruka and Ginga was gone.

A couple minutes later another proof of smoke appear where Iruka was and as the smoke clear it revealed Iruka then he told the class that he is going to read out half of the list of names that he has and when once he call out their name they walk behind him meaning that they are going against him and remaining people who fight against Mizuki.

"Okay now we need two lines one the right side and the other on the left side" Iruka told the class which they did.

All the future clan heir and heiress as well as a couple of civilian children were in Iruka's group whiles Naruto and the other children were in Mizuki's group. Naruto was going to be last in his group so he decided to watch the matches only to see if Mizuki had any flaws that he could use against him when it's his turn which he did as whenever he blocks someone's attack he expose his right knee meaning that should someone kick it enough it would cause he to both fall and be in a lot of pain.

"Ready Naruto?" Mizuki ask.

"Of course" Naruto said as he went into his fighting stance which he spread his legs apart, crouched down a little, His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his against his toward his torso and it made everyone wonder where did he learn that fighting stance from because it wasn't taught at the academy.

**(Naruto's fighting stance is the same one that Goku has)**

Mizuki went first by running straight at Naruto and once he was close enough send kick with left leg to Naruto's chest but instead of making contract Mizuki just went through him and then Naruto's image just faded away like a after-image which shocking Mizuki but before he could even think about it Naruto had appeared behind him and Naruto send a powerful kick at Mizuki's back right leg causing a lot of pain to Mizuki and making him to fall to the ground.

Mizuki became enrage at how he was being beaten by someone who isn't even a Genin yet so he sent a strong punch at Naruto hoping to at least hit him once but instead Naruto just grab it and use it to lift himself up and then he did a swing kick to Mizuki's head sending flying a bit to the other side of the ring.

As Mizuki pick himself up of the ground he look straight at Naruto with even more murder in his eyes and changed straight at Naruto who was ready for him but before he could reach him Iruka appeared before him.

"MIZUKI STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Iruka ordered which made Mizuki stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Iruka, I don't know what came over me" Mizuki said bowing his head.

**Later back at the classroom**

As everyone was sitting down at their desks waiting for Iruka and Mizuki who had return from the Third Hokage for Mizuki's behaviour.

"Okay everyone this is the final part of the genin exam, when i call your name out you will walk to the room next door and that is where you will perform five thing's, first you will break free from a low level genjutsu, second you will do body replacement technique, third you will perform the transformation technique and will be able to change into anyone you see fit and fourth you will perform the stranded clone jutsu however there is also a fifth part which you can choose to take and it is that you can do any other justu that you may know for extra credit in their exam" Iruka explained to the class.

As Iruka began to call out a name a student got up and left the room a couple minutes later they return with a headband that Konoha's leaf symbol on it and another student and did the same after awhile some student came back with a headband whites other's didn't when it was finally Naruto's turn he did the same as all the other students he got up and went next door and as he entered the room he saw the third Hokage sitting down by a desk with two jonin sitting next to him.

"Well hello Naruto are you ready to take the genin exam" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he went to the middle of the room.

"Okay Naruto first let's do the breaking free from a Genjutsu part of the exam first okay" Hiruzen said receiveing a nod from Naruto.

"This is going to be fun" Naruto thought to himself.

As the Jonin on Hiruzen's right side got up and walk a bit towards Naruto the Jonin then look back at Hiruzen who gave him a nod telling him to provide which he did by doing the hand signs and casting his Genjutsu over but to his surprise it didn't have any effect at all on Naruto.

"Um why isn't my genjutsu working on you, I know that you ain't even trying to break free from it so why isn't it working?" Jonin ask Naruto which surprising the other jonin and Hiruzen.

"Genjutsu doesn't effect me at all" Naruto said shocking all three men.

"Why is that Naruto?" Hiruzen ask curious.

"I don't know why it just doesn't work on me" said Naruto.

"Maybe it's him being that ape beast or something related to that" Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Anyway's let continue with the exam next you will perform the body replacement technique with the chair over there" Hiruzen said pointing at a chair in the corner of the room.

Naruto gave a nod and did the hand signs and perform the body replacement technique without any problems.

"Perfectly perform well done Naruto and next can you perform the transformation technique in to anyone you want" said Hiruzen.

Naruto did the hand signs and in a proof of smoke instead of Naruto standing there was a perfect copy of Hiruzen.

"Very good Naruto" Hiruzen said as Naruto turn back into himself.

"Now the fourth part of the exam is that you have to do the clone jutsu" said Hiruzen.

Naruto did the hand signs and performed the standard clone technique creating four more Naruto's who stood next to him.

"Perfect job" said Hiruzen and Naruto released the clone jutsu.

"Now do you wish to do the fifth part of not Naruto?" Hiruzen ask.

"I wish to earn extra credit Lord Hokage" said Naruto.

"Very well and don't worry about any damage if you are going to use a destructive jutsu" said Hiruzen

As Naruto turn to face the wall behind him and pointed his right hand index finger and channelled his Chakra into it.

**Dodon Ray**

Once Naruto said that he then fired a yellow beam of energy from his index finger which left a burn Mark on the wall.

Hiruzen and the two jonin just stared in shock from Naruto just did as he didn't use hand signs to perform his jutsu.

"Naruto how and where did you learn that jutsu?" Hiruzen ask curiously.

"I created it" Naruto said shocking Hiruzen and the two Jonin again.

"I've never seen a jutsu like that before perhaps it has something to do Naruto's unique chakra" Hiruzen thought.

"I see well any case you perform it perfectly so here is your headband showing that you are now a shinobi of the hidden leaf village" Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto the headband who wrap it around his right arm.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he left the room and went back to the classroom.

**Later back at the classroom**

After the last couple of students did their final part of the Genin exam Iruka got a piece of paper which was important from another teacher that was given to them by Hiruzen.

"Okay class tomorrow morning I want everyone who have pass the Genin exam to here for team assignment but before I tell you that you can go I announce who is the rookie of the year" Iruka said which actually got everyone excited wanting to know who it was.

"It seems that this year we have three rookie of the year" Iruka said shocking everyone.

"WHAT!" All of Sasuke's and Konohamaru's fan-girl's shouted.

"But Iruka sensei Sasuke-kun deserves to that title more than anyone else" Sakura said which all the other fan-girls noded their heads in agreement.

"Well actually Sakura, Sasuke is one of the three and the other two are Konohamaru and Naruto" said Iruka.

**At Midnight in Konoha**

Almost every single genin, chunin and jonin in Konoha was the Hokage mansion because someone had stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing which contains many dangerous technique inside it the Hokage had ordered his shinobi the scroll return and whoever have stolen be brought to him.

Iruka was currently chasing someone though the woodes who he believe that they were the person who had stolen the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's mansion when Iruka finally caught up with who it was Iruka was belong shock.

"It had to be you Iruka" Mizuki said while standing on a tree branch.

"Mizuki but why?" Iruka ask trying to understand why would his childhood friend do something like this.

"Because I wanted more power and I have been promise it if I give them this scroll" Mizuki said with a insane grin on his face.

"Mizuki please don't do this think about our friendship" Iruka beg his friend.

"Friendship! we were never friends I just use you however it wasn't until when the village denied me the position as an Academy high instructor despite my performance in the test and then you Iruka made the cut but you only performed well because you had my assistance and finally when Tsubaki chose you over me that was when I started to truly hate you to the point where I wanted to kill you" said Mizuki.

"But Mizuki if i was able to find you so quickly so will the anbu and they will be executed for treason" Iruka beg.

"Ha-ha you don't think I plan for this to be able to escape from the ANBU" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki who are you working for?" Iruka ask wondering who was the mastermind.

"As if I would tell you Iruka" said Mizuki.

"How about me then sensei" a person ask behind Mizuki ask which surprise Mizuki and as he turn around to see who it was he saw that it was Naruto who then punch him in the face damaging his nose even more and was strong enough to send Mizuki flying to the ground.

"Why's the brat here" Mizuki thought angry.

"Naruto what are you doing here it's to dangerous for you?" Iruka ask while wondering why Naruto was here.

"Doing one of my duties as a shinobi of the leaf stopping this traitor from stealing the scroll of sealing" Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm trying to convince Mizuki to return back to the village without the need of bloodshed" Iruka said hoping to avoid any fighting.

"He's a traitor to the hidden leaf village and so he needs to be taking down" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Ha-ha you think you can beat me just because you somehow manage to be the rookie of the year don't think that title make's you a great Ninja it takes power to be that" Mizuki said sounding like a madman.

"For once I agree with you sensei" Naruto said shocking both Iruka and Mizuki.

"Didn't expect that kind answer" Mizuki thought but then he remembered about natural possessing a unique bloodline.

"But you know what I just had a great idea I'll be also taking you with me to my master I'm sure he would be please with me if I brought someone who possess a unknown bloodline and he may give me eveneven mode power for it" Mizuki said with a insane smile on his face.

"How far has he gone and how didn't I notice this sooner" Iruka thought to himself.

"Your more delusional then I thought" Naruto said.

"Why's that you brat?" Mizuki ask.

"Because you ain't calendar of taking me down" Naruto said in a serious and cold tone.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Mizuki shouted angrily as he forget about his plan to take Naruto alive and so he reach and grab one of his Fuma shuriken of his back and threw it as hard as he can at Naruto.

"NARUTO! MOVE!" Iruka shouted hoping that Naruto would list.

However Naruto didn't move at all but instead he just caught it between two of his finger's and thumbs with ease which shock Mizuki.

"You call that a throw" Naruto said in a mocking tone then he throw it back at Mizuki but much faster and even though Mizuki manage to avoid it however he did get a deep cut on his leg.

"AWWWWW!" Mizuki shouted in pain while he held the cut on his leg.

"Come on sensei I thought you would be able to dodge that with ease being a Chunin and all but I guess I was wrong that you were stronger" said Naruto.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME BRAT!" Mizuki shouted as he began doing a couple of hand signs.

"Earth style: Earth and stone bamboo jutsu" Mizuki said as he clap his hand against the ground and suddenly four large spikes of earth came out of four separate directions from the ground and around Naruto as well as aim right at him however they never manage to hit Naruto because right before they were about to Naruto jump into the air but Mizuki saw this and began doing another couple of hand signs.

"Earth style: rock gun jutsu" Mizuki said just as he fire a bullet-sized bits of rocks at Naruto which on it's way only expanded even larger.

As Naruto saw them coming straight at him he then started to channel chakra though his hands and started energy blasts at the bullet-sized bits of rocks.

"He didn't do any hand signs dose that mean he doesn't need them to perform any jutsus of his bloodline" Iruka thought curiously.

As Naruto landed back in the ground he then extended right arm with his palm open he began channelled his Chakra into it.

**Dodon**** laser (I came up with this, thinking about how the dodon ray uses just one finger but what if it used the whole hand to fire a more powerful attack)**

Once Naruto said that he then fired a more powerful yellow beam of energy from his hand which headed straight at Mizuki who just stood there out of shock as he watch Naruto's jutsu destroys everything in it's path even the ground.

As the smoke cleared it revealed scorch earth, destroy tree's and a badly burnt Mizuki who was still alive but only because Naruto didn't use his full strength in his jutus.

"H-how when did he get that kind of power" Iruka thought in shock.

"Are you alright Iruka sensei?" Naruto ask looking at Iruka.

"Yeah but Naruto where did you learn that jutsu from?" Iruka ask curiously.

"I didn't learn it, I created it" said Naruto.

"You created it but how?" Iruka ask curiously.

"Though hard work" said Naruto.

** Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**A sensei**


	3. New Sensei

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

**Attacks**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

Naruto wasn't happy not one little bit why because the Third Hokage had ordered his personal anbu black ops to find and bring Naruto to him to discuss what happen last night with Iruka, Mizuki and the Scroll of Seals but that wasn't what angered Naruto the ANBU black ops had found Naruto eating his most favourite food in the entire world miso ramen from Ichiraku Ramen though Naruto pretty much love all kinds of food and ANBU black ops took him before he could finish his bowl and so currently Naruto was currently standing in front of the Hiruzen in his office.

"Naruto I believe you know why I have summoned you here today?" Hiruzen ask.

"Yes Hokage-san it is about the event that happen last night" said Naruto.

"That's right Naruto normally I would have call here straight away after the event but I decided to wait until tomorrow for you explain what happen so may you explain how you got involve" said Hiruzen.

"Well I was on my way home after going to Yakiniku Q for dinner but I overheard some Jonin taking about someone stole the Scroll of Seals so I thought that I manage to retrieve it back then maybe I'll get some kind of reward, so I started searching and I came here thinking that there might be a clue but when I arrive there were already here but then I smelt something in the air which smell like old ink and there was a smell of snakes and one that was mix with it that I recognised which was Mizuki, so I decided to follow it which led me to Iruka and Mizuki" Naruto explained.

"You were able to track Mizuki and the Scroll down though there their smell?" Hiruzen ask surprised.

"Yeah once I got their scent it was easy" said Naruto.

"Remarkable! Could his sense of smell be greater than the members of the Inuzuka clan" Hiruzen thought impressive.

"And your sure that you smelt snakes?" Hiruzen ask curiously.

"Yes I'm positive Hokage-san but I did thought that it was strange that it was mix with Mizuki's own scent" said Naruto.

"Could that mean that the person who Mizuki was working under was _him_" Hiruzen thought both curiously and angrily.

"Naruto you were right about getting a reward for preventing Mizuki from stealing the the Scroll of Seals" said Hiruzen.

"Seriously that's awesome Hokage-san" Naruto said happily.

"Well you earn it, what I'm about to give you Naruto isn't something you can share with anyone" Hiruzen said as brought a small scroll from his desk and toss over at Naruto.

"What is it Hokage-san?" Naruto ask curiously as he look at the scroll.

"That scroll contains a special ninjutsu known as Shadow Clone Technique where unlike the standard clone jutsu your familiar with the shadow clones are physically real and are able to hurt your opponents" Hiruzen explained.

"His chakra levels are equal to that of a Jinchūriki so this jutsu would be perfect for him but unlike Konohamaru, Naruto is still able to perform the stranded clone jutsu while Konohamaru couldn't I wonder why" Hiruzen thought.

"I'll try my best to learn this jutsu as soon as possible Hokage-san" Naruto said bowing his head.

"Well I believe in you Naruto" Hiruzen said with a smile.

**Later at the Hokage's office**

In the Hokage's office there stood the nine jonin's who will become this years sensei's.

"Okay everyone I will now tell you who will your students" said Hiruzen.

Out of the nine people who was stand in front of Hiruzen there were four talented jonin's of the hidden leaf village.

Kurenai Yuhi is one of the best genjutsu user in the village, she was fair tall and had light-skin, she has pitch black long hair with red eye's, she wears a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible.

Next was Asuma Sarutobi who was the son of the third Hokage, he is a tall man with brown eyes and short black hair with a beard, he wears a standard leaf jonin uniform but a twelve guardian ninja sach that had the kanji for "fire".

The other man standing next to Asuma was Yamato and he had short brown hair and dark eyes, he wear's a standard leaf jonin uniform but the neck of his shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin and his headband is also different from the standard one his frames his face like the second Hokage Tobirama Senju had.

And the last person was Kakashi Hatake who still had spiky grey hair and had only one visible eye and the lower-half of his face was still covered and he was now wearing the standard leaf jonin uniform and he was still reading a orange book.

"Team six will have my grandson Konohamaru Senju, Hanabi Hyuga and Sai Shimaru and their sensei will be Yamato" said Hiruzen getting a nod from Yamato but a disappointed look from Kakashi.

"Team seven will have Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze and their sensei will be Kakashi" said Hiruzen.

"Team eight will have Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame and their sensei will be Kurenai" said Hiruzen getting a nod from Kurenai.

"Team nine is still active so instead team ten will have Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamare Naru and their sensei will be Asuma" said Hiruzen getting a nod from Asuma.

"I trust that you all have a test for your team's" Hiruzen said getting a nod from everyone.

"Good after the test return here to inform me if they are ready or not" said Hiruzen

As everyone else left the Hokage's office there were two people remaining Hiruzen and Kakashi.

"Is there a problem Kakashi?" Hiruzen ask but he already know what it was.

"Lord Hokage i had requested to be the one to train Konohamaru" Kakashi said upset.

"You know should anything happens with Kyuubi only Yamato is the only one able to stop it with his wood style" said Hiruzen.

"I know that Lord Hokage but perhaps if you and Jiraiya could make some seals so could handle it" Kakashi said trying to reason with the Third Hokage.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but we just can't take that chance" Hiruzen said in a serious tone.

"Fine Lord Hokage" Kakashi said knowing there was no way he was going to get the Hokage to change his mind.

"And besides you are training Sasuke who is Obito's nephew as Obito was Mikoto's younger brother" said Hiruzen.

**(I know that isn't true but I thought it would be interesting)**

"But Jiraya and I have created some seals for you to use on someone else" Hiruzen said surprising Kakashi.

"Someone else but isn't Konohamaru the only Jinchūriki that Konoha has?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"What I about to tell you can not leave this room understand" Hiruzen said in a serious tone.

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Kakashi.

"You remember the unknown Ape beast that attack the village twelve years ago" said Hirzuen.

"Yeah nobody knew what it was or where it came, as the only ape-like bjiuu is the Four Tails from Iwagakure but this creature only had one tails like the bjiuu from Sunagakure and from what I heard from people who saw the Four Tails during the Third Great Ninja War they say that it also look different from the Four Tail's" said Kakashi.

"Yes that creature was very similar to a Bijuu as it also possessed a wild and destructive Chakra however it wasn't actually a Bijuu" Hiruzen said surprising Kakashi again.

"Then perhaps it was a summon or a experiment" said Kakashi.

"No it wasn't, that creature was none other than Naruto" Hiruzen said shocking Kakashi.

"How's that possible Lord Hokage!?" ask Kakashi.

"We don't actually know how, as we don't know anything about Naruto's family or backstory until Nawaki found him" Hiruzen said surprising Kakashi again.

"Wait sensei was the one who found him?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Yes he was as Nawaki was returning from the Fire Daimyo's home after they had a meeting to discuss about how to help the people who's lives were effected by the Third Great Ninja War but on his way back to Konoha something feel from the sky and when he and his Anbu guard's went to investigate they discover Naruto inside a strange metal orb so Nawaki took Naruto back to the village while also sealed the strange metal orb into a scroll to allow our scientists to figure out what it is and Nawaki was also the one who gave Naruto his name" Hiruzen explained.

"It you don't mind me asking Lord Hokage but how come Naruto hasn't turn into beast again?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"I believe it's because I had cut off his tail" Hiruzen said surprising Kakashi again.

"Naruto use to have a tail?" Kakashi ask surprised.

"Yes he did when he first came to the village but after he was transformed into that beast I battle him with Gamabunta who was able to cut his tail off which cause him transform back to normal and he has never transformed since" Hiruzen explained.

"What did you do with the tail Lord Hokage?" Kakashi ask

"I had our scientists study it to allow understand what exactly Naruto is" said Hiruzen.

"Should anything happen with Naruto I'll inform you immediately" said Kakashi.

"Exactly" said Hiruzen.

**The next day at the academy**

Naruto was currently sitting down at his place at the far back next to a window by himself with his forehead protector around his right arm in and Naruto changed the blue cloth of his forehead protector to a black elastic.

"Alright everyone i know that all of you are excited but please be quite so I can tell you who are your teammates and new sensei" said Iruka to which everyone did.

"Okay team one will be" said Iruka as he read out the list that the Hokage gave him.

**(Okay going to skip all the other team's and do the one's that you know)**

"Team six will have my grandson Konohamaru Senju, Hanabi Hyuga and Sai Shimaru and their sensei will be Yamato" said Iruka.

**(I know that Sai doesn't have a last name so I have him Danzo's and there is a reason why)**

"Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and.." before Iruka could say the third member's name he was interrupted by Sakura.

"YESSS TRUE LOVE WIN'S IN YOUR FACE INO PIG!" Sakura shouted happily whiles jumpimg in the air of the sat.

"SAKURA I HAVEN'T FINISH YET SO SIT DOWN!" Iruka shouted.

"Sorry Iruka sensei" said Sakura.

"And as for your third team member it is Naruto Namikaze and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka.

"Hopefully this Kakashi guy is strong" Naruto thought excitedly.

"Kakashi he's the last remaining student of dads team" thought Konohamaru.

"Yes I going to be with Sasuke and he will see that we were made for each other but why do we have to have Naruto with us" thought Sakura.

"Great I'm stuck with aloud fan girl but at least I got Naruto which means I can learn how he's so strong and hopefully this new sensei Kakashi Hatake is a strong shinobi and knows many powerful jutsu's" thought Sasuke.

"Iruka sensei wasn't Naruto and Sasuke two of three the Rockies of the year so how come their team up" Shikamaru ask curiously.

"Well the Hokage wanted to try something different this year" Iruka explained.

"Anyway's team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka.

"Hmm the higher ups probably pick our team to be a tracker team it is a smart idea" thought Shino.

"Yes I'm going to the alpha on this team and Hinata is pretty cute and hopefully our new sensei is hot" thought Kiba pervertly.

"I was hoping to be team up with Naruto-kun" Hinata thought sadly.

"And lastly Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi however team nine is still active so you will be team ten" said Iruka.

"WHY DO I HAVE TTO BE STUCK WITH THE LAZY BUM AND THE FAT ASS!" Ino shouted angrily.

"HEY I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONE!" Choji shouted before going back to eat his big bag of crisps.

"Ino all team's are desired by the Hokage and the council so if you have a problem speak with them" said Iruka.

"It's so unfair why dose billboard brow get's to be with Sasuke-kun whiles I'm stuck with these two" thought Ino.

"They probably want to recreate our father's team the Ino-shika-cho" thought Shikamaru.

"At least I'm with Shikamaru" thought Choji.

"Now all of you wait here for your new sensei to pick you up" said Iruka.

**Two hour's later**

The only people who were still waiting for their sensei was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura while everyone else's sensei had came and pick up their Genin's Sakura was trying to start a conversation with Sasuke and was failing at it as Sasuek just ignore her while Naruto was doing push up on one finger until he got hungry and Naruto got up and walk to the door but stop when he heard Sakura shouted his name.

"Naruto where are you going we are suppost to wait here for our new sensei to show up" said Sakura.

"Calm down I'm just going for a something to eat" said Naruto before leaving the room.

"How rude he could had a least officered to get us one" Sakura thought while also thinking she wouldn't mind a snake while waied waited for their new sensei to finally show up.

After after twenty minutes of Sakura continued to try to start a conversation with Sasuke to which annoyed him greatly and just then Kakashi finally arrive at the classroom.

"Hi there I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm your new sensei" said Kakashi not looking up from his orange book.

"Urrr Kakashi sensei Naruto's isn't here" Sakura said which made Kakashi look up and saw that Naruto wasn't there.

"Where is he then?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"He said he's going to get something to eat but that was twenty minutes ago" said Sakura.

"Now then I guess I'm going to have to go and looking for him" said Kakashi as turn around back to the door but to his surprise Naruto was standing there with a bag of chretps

"How did he get behind me undetected" Kakashi thought surprised.

"About time you show up" Naruto said before taken sip of his drink.

"Okay then um met me on the roof" Kakashi said before disappearing leaving a couple of leaf's.

"Guess I'll see you two up there" Naruto said before disappearing in a burst of speed shocking both Sasuke and Sakura.

**On the roof**

As Kakashi appeared he went and sat on the wall read his book believing that he got sometime to spend but suddenly Naruto appeared and he ignore Kakashi and sat down.

"He's fast" Kakashi thought impressed.

After seven minutes Sasuke and Sakura final manage to get to the roof.

"Okay now that everyone is here why don't we tell everyone what's our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams are" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei why don't you go first so we know what to do" said Sakura.

"Hmm sure well my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are well I can't say, my hobbies are well you three are to young to know and my dream is well I don't feel like telling you" said Kakashi.

"All he told us was his name and we already knew that" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

"Okay how about you go first pinky" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"DONT CALL ME PINKY!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Well anyway's my name is Sakura Haurto and my likes are...**(quick glance Sasuke)** and my dislikes are ino-pig and...**(quick angrily glance at Naruto)** my hobbies are...**(another quick glance at Sasuke)**and my dream is... **(And another quick glance at Sasuke).**

"What a total fan-girl" Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

"Okay how about you mister moody" said Kakashi pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like many thing's and I hate a lot of things my hobbies are training and learning new jutsu and I don't have a dream because I'm going to make it into reality I'm going to kill a certain man and restore my clan" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke's so cool" thought Sakura.

"Yeah he's everything what he's profile saids" thought Kakashi.

"As well he stays away from me and don't try's to use me for his own goals everything will fine between us" thought Naruto.

"And finally you the speedy" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and my likes are eating, training and fighting while my dislikes are bullies and people who waste food and my dream is to be strongest" said Naruto.

"It's not like he'll ever be stronger than Sasuke-kun" thought Sakura.

"Not like I care about what his like's are anyway" thought Sasuke.

"He seems pretty normal to me, it's hard to believe that he was that beast" thought Kakashi.

"Well anyway's you three ain't genin just yet" said Kakashi.

"WHAT! but Kakashi sensei we pass the exam?" Sakura ask in shock.

"Well that was just to see if you were ready for the true exam" said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Met me tomorrow morning at 10:00 in the training ground seven" said Kakashi as turn around to leave

"Oh before I forget here's so advice for tomorrow don't eat anything or you will punk it up" said Kakashi before leaving a couple of leaf's.

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**The True Test**


	4. The True Test

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

"Jutus's"

**Attacks**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thoughts"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thoughts"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

**Last time**

"Well anyway's you three ain't Genin just yet" said Kakashi.

"WHAT! but Kakashi sensei we pass the exam?" Sakura ask in shock.

"Well that was just to see if you were ready for the true exam" said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Met me tomorrow morning at 10:00 in the training ground seven" said Kakashi as turn around to leave

"Oh before I forget here's so advice for tomorrow don't eat anything or you will punk it up" said Kakashi before leaving a couple of leafs.

* * *

**The current time**

**The next day after the team meeting**

At Konoha training ground seven at 12:00 o'clock Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been waiting for their sensei for two hours and Sasuke and Sakura were annoy and hungry as they hadn't eaten anything yet however Naruto had ignored Kakashi's warning and have eaten a full breakfast and he was currently doing sit ups while waiting for Kakashi to arrive and suddenly Kakashi appear wavering at three of his students and not even being bothered by the angrily looks he was getting from two of them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE HAD WAITED FOR YOU FOR OVER TWO HOUR'S!" Sakura shouted very loudly and angrily.

"Well you see I making my way here but a black cat across my path so I had to go the long way around" said Kakashi.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE US THAT LAME EXCUSES!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi then walk over to a rock and place a clock on it and walk over to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and then he pull out two bell from his pocket.

"You three have one hours get these bells from me or all of you will be send back to the academy" Kakashi said causing Sasuke and Sakura to tense up while Naruto didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"But Kakashi sensei there are only two bells" said Sakura.

"I'm impressive Sakura, I didn't know you can count higher then one" Naruto said mocking tone. **(Yeah in this story Naruto doesn't have a crush on Sakura as why would be like someone who treats him like shit and isn't into that)**

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura shouted angerily.

"Make me Haruno" Naruto said again in a mocking tone as he knew Sakura wouldn't be able to do anything against him as she barely dose any physical activity to get stronger as she's too focus on her looks to impress Sasuke instead I don't know try to impress him by showing him that she's a badass Kunoichi.

"Now now there's no need for fighting anyway It means that one of you will be send back to the academy and will have to wait another year to become a Shinobi" said Kakashi.

"BEING!" Kakashi shouted and the moment he did Sasuke and Sakura jump into the brushes while Naruto just disappear in a burst of speed.

**With ****Sakura**

Sakura was currently walking around the forest shouting very loudly for Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted looking for her 'true love'.

Suddenly she heard something behind her and as she around to see what is was but what she saw both shock and horrified her as just stood there leaning on a tree was Sasuke who was bleeding badly and kunai's stuck in his body.

"S-sa-Sakura p-please h-help m-me" Sasuke beg.

"S-Sasuke-kun" said Sakura who was on the edge of crying.

"P-please h-help me Sakura" Sasuke said before falling to the ground dead.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Sakura scream and then pass out.

As she did the Sasuke in front of her faded away and up in the tree's sitting on a branch was Kakashi.

"Maybe I over did it a bit but she should have seen though the 'Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique', her report said that she's one of the most gifted Kunoichi's of this year's graduation class" Kakashi thought before leaving.

**Back on the training ground**

As Kakashi walk out forest he quickly took out a kunai and block the incoming shuriken that were for his head.

"He has some good aim there" Kakashi thought as he watch Sasuke out behind a tree.

"So you desired that you be the first to try to get the bell's" said Kakashi.

"Don't underestimate me I'm not like the other two I'm far better then them" Sasuke said as went his clans fighting stance the interceptor style.

"That is yet to be seen" said Kakashi who just stood.

Sasuke change at Kakashi at a Chunin level of speed which surprise him and he then continued to block and dodge Sasuke's attack's which impressive Kakashi by how far skill Sasuke was in taijutsu because he was managing to push him back bit however Sasuke jump away and threw several shuriken and kunai at Kakashi who manage to dodge all of him with ease however he did fell for a trap that Sasuke laid out for him where several move kunai and shuriken were fired at him when Sasuke pick up one the kunai's that thrown and use it to cut a rope line.

As Kakashi dodge all of Sasuke's kunai's and shuriken's Sasuke quickly ran at Kakashi and once again engaged Kakashi in taijutsu but as Kakashi manage to dodge and block Sasuke's attacks he quickly realize that Sasuke wasn't truly trying to fight him but instead distract Kakashi as he got closer to grab one of the bells from Kakashi. Upon realizing what's Sasuke aim was Kakashi saw Sasuke that was about to grab one of the bells Kakashi manage to jump away in the nick of time but Sasuke manage to slightly touch one of the bell's.

"Okay now that was close this kid is pretty good I got be careful with him around or else" thought Kakashi.

As Kakashi jump away Sasuke thought that he needed to up his game if he wanted to pass the exam so he began to do hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball Jutsu" Sasuke said as he let out a middle size fireball though his mouth.

As the fireball headed towards Kakashi who just stood there out of shock.

"How can a mera Genin be capable of doing a C-rank fire ninjutsu technique" thought Kakashi.

As the fireball engulf Kakashi Sasuke saw that this was he change and so he quickly over ran to Kakashi to grab of the bells but to his surprise he couldn't find he anyway.

"Where the hell is he behind me, above" thought Sasuke as try to find where Kakashi was.

But suddenly something grab Sasuke's ankles and as he look down to see what it was he saw Kakashi's head sticking out of the ground.

"Looking for me" said Kakashi as he pull Sasuke underground leaving only his head by using the earth style: double suicide decapitation technique after which Kakashi came out of the ground and crouch down on to his knees in front of Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke I got to admit you are indeed talented I didn't expect to be push this far" said Kakashi and then he got up and walk away.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

Just then Sakura who had regain conscious walk out from the forest but only to see Sasuke's head sticking out from the ground.

"Aaarrrrr" Sakura screamed in terror.

"Sakura I'm not dead just most of my body is buried underneath" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun don't worry I will get you out of this" Sakura said as she ran over to help Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruto appeared and walk towards Kakashi.

"So there you are I was wondering when you were going to do something" said Kakashi.

"NARUTO! HELP ME GET SASUKE OUT OF THIS!" Sakura demanded.

However Naruto just ignored her and continue to walk over to Kakashi with a serious look on his face.

"So you want to take a chance and try to get the bells by yourself then let see if you have better luck than Sasuke did" said Kakashi.

"Well I want to pass your test but also I want fight someone strong" Naruto said he just went into his fighting stance which made Kakashi curious as he hadn't seen stance before.

Naruto in a burst speed charged straight at Kakashi at a high level shinobi which caught Kakashi by surprise while to Sasuke and Sakura he just disappear and reappear in front of Kakashi as Naruto attack Kakashi with his taijutsu to which he actually manage to land his blows on Kakahsi who could only block and dodge them at the best of his ability and Naruto then flip up side down in the air and start to kick Kakashi to distract him while he use his hands to grab one the bells of Kakashi's belt however Kakashi saw that Naruto was try to the same thing that Sasuke try before so he kick at Naruto in his chest to get him away.

"He's a lot far faster and stronger than the avenge Genin" Kakashi thought while also thinking about a certain bushy bow shinobi.

As Naruto manage to land his feet back on the ground he then pointed his index finger at Kakashi.

**Dodon Ray**

Just as Naruto call out his attack he fired the yellow beam of energy at Kakashi who manage to dodge it causing it to hit the tree behind and Kakashi look behind he saw that it went right though the tree and left behind a burnt mark.

"So this is that finger beam technique of his? Is it a bloodline I've never seen anything like it before" Kakashi thought while also ingested by how Naruto manage to create a technique like that and how exactly is he able to perform it without doing any hand signs.

Naruto then did a couple of hand signs and said "Shadow clone Jutsu" surprising Kakashi revealing that he can perform the advanced Jutsu that most Chunin and Jonin can't even perform and in a proof of smoke ten more Naruto's appear who all then change at Kakashi while the real Naruto disappear into the forest. As Kakashi eventually manage to land a single blow on each of the clones he then made a way into the forest to find where Naruto had gotten to but as Kakashi continue to walk in the forest he suddenly heard Naruto call out.

**Dodon**** Barrage**

Naruto began raping firing finger beams at Kakashi forcing the Jonin to dodge them but just when Kakashi thought they were over he suddenly got kick in the back by Naruto.

"Okay I see that you a definitely not playing around" said Kakashi to look at Naruto.

"This is a battle so why would I" Naruto said with a excited grin.

"This kid really loves fighting" Kakashi thought.

Naruto then lift his left arm above his head with open palm pointing upwards and started to channel his energy which took the form of a orange razor-sharp disc.

**Destructo Disc**

Naruto threw it at Kakashi who managed to dodge it but his vest got cut and the disc carry on and cut though multiple trees.

"I better not allow one of those hit me or I could lose any of my limbs or My life" Kakashi thought as he look down at his cut vest.

Naruto extended his right arm as well, charging a yellowish-lime energy into his right fist pointing at Kakashi.

**Dodon**** Laser**

Naruto unleashed his attack firing a strong yellow blast of energy at Kakashi which just like with Mizuki destroyed everything in it's path even the ground and because of it's speed and large range Kakashi couldn't escape in time and was completely hit by it.

Sasuke and Sakura stare at Naruto's attack in awe and shock.

"What was that Jutsu!" Sakura thought curiously.

"What kind of Jutsu was that where did he learn it from?" Sasuke thought curiously.

However as the smoke clear it revealed Kakashi was there and for a second Sasuke and Sakura thought that Naruto had completely destroy Kakashi but just then Kakashi appear behind Naruto in a crouch position and his hands form a tiger seal.

"Second rule of being a Shinobi Naruto never let your enemy get behind you" said Kakashi.

"Konohagakure most secret and sacred technique: one thousand years of death" Kakashi said as he aimed his index and middle fingers at Naruto rectum.

However Kakashi wasn't able to hit his mark as Naruto span around and kick Kakashi in the face sending him backwards and before he could ready himself Naruto changed at him.

**Wolf Fang Fist**

As Naruto call out his attack he unleashed flurry of punches and kicks on to Kakashi before finishing it off with a double palm strike to Kakashi's chest launching him away where flash into a tree and before Naruto continue his attack on Kakahsi the alarm clock rang meaning that the exam was over.

After Sakura had finish digging Sasuke out from the ground she and Sasuke walk over to Naruto and Kakashi who was sitting on the rock.

"Okay seeing that none of you let's talk what went wrong" said Kakashi.

"Sakura you were too occupied trying to find where Sasuke was to even do anything to pass the test and fail to notice that you were caught by my genjutsu" said Kakashi.

"Sasuke while you did try to get the bells of me and actually did a good job in trying however you didn't thought about working with the other's believing that they would have hold you back" said Kakashi.

"Naruto you were the same as same as Sasuke you did a good job trying to get them but you didn't try to work with Sasuke or Sakura" said Kakashi.

"However I have to pass them or the civilian council will be piss off that didn't pass Sasuke because they want me to train him in everything that I know and Sakura's aunt who is a higher up in the civilian council will get them angrily and as for Naruto the Hokage wants me to keep a eye on him and after seeing this I can see why" thought Kakashi.

"Actually Kakashi sensei I did manage to get both bells from you" said Naruto holding the bells in his hands causing Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to just stare at him in shock.

"No way he actually manage to get them while Sasuke-kun couldn't" thought Sakura.

"How's that possible if he's able to get them so should i because I'm far better then he is!" Sasuke thought angrily.

"When did he get them and why didn't I notice them gone" thought Kakashi.

"Hmm Naruto when did you get them off me?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"I took them off you when I kick you in the face" said Naruto.

"Then i must had haven't notice that they gone because of his flurry of attacks he did on me right after" Kakashi thought.

"Then why didn't you say that you got them off me?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Well I was having too much fun battle against a Jonin" Naruto said with a grin.

"He was having too much fun" Kakashi thought with sweat drop.

"Okay well done Naruto however as for Sasuke and Sakura you two will also pass the test because I believe dis bite your problems you two have potential to become great Shinobi in the future" said Kakashi making up a excuse why they truly pass.

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"So now on we team seven" said Kakashi.

"Yes I'm going to be with Sasuke no matter what" thought Sakura.

"He seems pretty good maybe he can help me get stronger" thought Sasuek.

"Okay let's remeet at the Hokage's mansion for our first mission as a team" said Kakashi.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left Kakashi alone he had one thought going through his head.

"The Hokage's is going to want to know what happen" Kakashi thought as he walk towards the Hokage's office.

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**First Real Mission**

* * *

**Idea**

**(During in this story Naruto will eventually learn what he is and will also learn what his Saiyan name but what is it going to be? I already have one in mind but what are your ideas tell me it and what vegetable it's base off in the comments and maybe I'll chose it instead)**


	5. First Real Mission

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

"Jutus's"

**Attacks**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thoughts"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thoughts"**

_**Time skip**_

_**Places**_

_**(****Author)**_

* * *

**Last Time**

"Then why didn't you say that you got them off me?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Well I was having too much fun battle against a Jonin" Naruto said with a grin.

"He was having too much fun" Kakashi thought with sweat drop.

"Okay well done Naruto however as for Sasuke and Sakura you two will also pass the test because I believe dis bite your problems you two have potential to become great shinobi in the future" said Kakashi making up a excuse why they truly pass.

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"So now on we team seven" said Kakashi.

"Yes I'm going to be with Sasuke no matter what" thought Sakura.

"He seems pretty good maybe he can help me get stronger" thought Sasuek.

"Okay let's remeet at the Hokage's mansion for our first mission as a team" said Kakashi.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left Kakashi alone he had one thought going through his head.

"The Hokage's is going to want to know what happen" thought Kakashi as he walk towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

**The ****Current time**

_**In someone else's point of view**_

Deep within the forest that surrounded Konohagakure something was running as fast as it could away from Konoha and if someone could see in it's eye's they be able to see it had hope of escaping.

"I'm almost there and I'll never have to deal with that **THING! **ever again" The creature thought hopefully.

"I THINK IT WENT THIS WAY!" Someone shouted very loudly.

"Damnit I thought lost them" The creature thought.

But just then someone appeared right in front of the creature causing the creature stop and stare at the person in fear as the creatures instincts told it to not mess with this person and before the creature could anything the person reach out and grab hold of the creature.

"DAMNIT!" The creature thought.

"Kakashi sensei, I got the cat" said the person.

_**Back to normal**_

"Good work Naruto, I think that's a new record for the fastest person to ever catch Tora" Kakashi said over the headset.

"But Kakashi sensei Sasuke-kun and I did all the work while all Naruto did was nothing until now shouldn't he get in trouble for not helping us sooner" Sakura complained.

"Well I thought that you and Sasuke needed to improve your stamina and I saw this as a opportunity to help you" Naruto said lying completely while in truth he just didn't want to do this mission seeing that this was a pointless mission but he got tired of waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to catch Tora so he decided to step in.

"SHUT UP NARUTO OR ELSE!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Or else what? Your threads don't scare me" said Naruto.

"Now now everyone just calm down, Naruto you'll bring Tora back to the village but be careful she might try to escape again" said Kakashi.

"Sure thing Kakashi sensei" said Naruto.

"I wonder why it runs away a lot" Naruto thought as he carry the cat back to the village.

_**At the Hokage's office**_

"That would explain it" Naruto thought as look at the scene in front of him.

Currently right in front of Naruto was Madam Shijimi who was the wife of Damiyo of the Land of Fire and she was in the middle of hug/strangled Tora.

"I kind of feel like i shouldn't have brought it back" Naruto thought actually feeling sorry for the cat.

"Great job team seven now as for your next mission you can choice from helping with the clients grocery, paint another client fence or babysit" said Iruka.

"TORA! COME BACK!" Madam Shijimi shouted.

"Or now bring Tora back to Madam Shijimi" said Iruka.

"NOOO WAY! SASUKE-KUN DESERVES A BETTER MISSISON THEN ANY OF THESE POINTLESS ONE'S!" Sakura shouted angrily which Sasuke agree with but he didn't say anything.

"These mission ain't pointless Sakura they are to help you to improve your teamwork for future mission that are higher in rank" Iruka explained.

"I need harder mission so that I can become even stronger" said Sasuke.

"You are not ready for them! As you three are fresh Genin that needs more teamwork expectations" said Iruka.

"Iruka if they believe themselves ready for a higher rank mission then why don't we give them a C rank, only if you think they are truly ready Kakahsi" said Hiruzen.

"Yeah sure" Kakashi said as he continue to read his book.

"Okay then please bring in the client" said Hiruzen to a Jonin.

After a couple of minutes a old man walk in the room.

"These are the Shinobi's that I hire! They look like they belong in school" The old man complained.

"Mister Tazuna please don't underestimate my Genin because of their age" said Hiruzen.

"I'm just saying that i wanted real shinobi, not childre..." Before Tazuna could finish his sentence he felt something against his chin and as he look down he saw Naruto who's right fist was his chin.

"Listen to our Hokage and don't underestimate me got it" Naruto said serious tone which scared Tazuna.

While all of this was happening everyone else in the room all thought about what just happen.

"How did he get there so fast?" thought Sakura.

"How is he able to move like that?" Sasuke thought curiously and jealous.

"At least I know that this mission isn't going to be that difficult since it is just a C rank and having Naruto will just make it that more easier" thought Kakashi.

"So Kakashi wasn't overestimate about Naruto's speed" thought Hiruzen.

"I still find it hard to believe a new Genin has that kind of power" thought Iruka.

"What the hell!" thought Tazuna.

"Naruto it's bad for business to threaten the client" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Hokage-san" Naruto said as he walk back to his team.

"You see Tazuna don't underestimate my shinobi even the genin" said Hiruzen.

"Y-yeah sure" Tazuna said who was still a bit scared.

"Okay team let's at the West gate in two hours bring only things that you need" said Kakashi.

_**Four hours at Konoha's west gate**_

Sasuke and Sakura were currently waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to show up and they have been waiting for over two hours.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Why do I always get stuck alone with her" Sasuke thought annoyed.

But just then Kakashi finally appeared with Tazuna.

"Yo" Kakashi said simply.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Well you see I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi said with his usual lame excuses.

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Kakashi then noticed that Sasuke now had a brown leather harness which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders with a Tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. _**(It's just like what Shisui had)**_

"I didn't know you knew how to use a Tantō Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"I decided to learn how to use it to get my revenge as this Tantō once belonged to my cousin Shisui Uchiha" said Sasuke.

_**(**__**In**__** this story Lora Sasuke's grandfather was ****Kagami Uchiha who was the father of **__**Fugaku and ****Akarui Uchiha who was the mother of Shisui Uchiha making him Sasuke's cousin)**_

"Anyway where's Naruto?" Kakahsi ask curiously.

"He hasn't shown up yet" said Sakura.

However just as Sakura that Naruto appeared right in front of everyone eating a rice ball.

"Is it time to leave?" Naruto ask simply.

"YEAH! TWO HOUR'S AGO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Around and besides haven't you two figure out that Kakashi is always two hours late for missison" said Naruto.

"I thought he only dose that for low rank mission's" Both Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Anyway's is everyone ready because it's going to take us a couple of days to get the land of waves" said Kakashi.

After that Team seven and Tazuna left Konoha and made their way to the land of waves and as they walk Sakura decided that it was a perfect time to ask Tazuna a couple of questions about the Land of Waves.

"So Tazuna I didn't you hire any Shinobi from the Land of Waves?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Sakura not every nation has a Shinobi village" said Kakashi.

"How come Kakahsi sensei?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Many nation's can't afford the funding for a Shinobi village as it is costly" said Kakashi.

"Oh I see" said Sakura.

"However in the Land of Iron instead of having Shinobi they have samurai's" said Kakashi.

"Samurai's?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"Masters of Kenjutsu and the one's from the Land of Iron" said Kakashi.

"Interesting" thought Sasuke.

"Because of how expensive a Shinobi villages are only a couple nation's have them however unlike ours they don't possess a kage" said Kakashi.

"But isn't a Kage the leader of the village? How can they not have one?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Those village's do have leaders but they are not call Kage" said Kakashi.

"Why not?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Because the tittle of Kage is only given to a village that is one of the Six Great Shinobi Countries" said Kakashi.

"The Six Great Shinobi Countries?" Tazuna ask curiously.

"The Six strongest Shinobi Countries in the world and Konoha is one of them" said Kakashi.

"What are the other five?" Tazuna ask curiously.

"In the Land of Wind there is the village hidden in the Sand known as Sunagakure and their Kage is call the Kazekage, In the Land of Earth there is the village hidden in the Stone known as Iwagakure and their Kage is call the Tsuchikage, In the Land of Lightning there is the village hidden in the Cloud known as Kumogakure and their Kage is call the Raikage, In the Land of Water there is the village hidden in the Mist known as Kirigakure and their Kage is call the Mizukage and finally In the Land of Whirlpools there is the village hidden in the Whirling Tides known as Uzushiogakure and their Kage is call the Uzukage" Kakashi explained.

_** (In this story lora ****Uzushiogakure was never destroyed during my best guess the Second Great Shinobi War and instead it became the sixth Great Shinobi Countries)**_

As they continue their way to the Land of Waves they saw a puddle in the middle of the road which was strange considering that it hasn't rain for the last couple days and as they walk pass it only Naruto and Kakashi knew the truth while Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a quote.

Suddenly metal chain's appeared and wrap themselves around Kakashi and then two men appear with large clawed gauntlet which had one end of the Chain's around Kakashi attached to it, one had the gauntlet of his right hand while the other had it on his left hand.

Both of them had shoulder-length wild dark brown hair and dark eye's, he wore a re-breather that covered the lower half of his face like Kakashi with his mask, a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist's, dark-colored knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape and around his forehead he had the Kirigakure headband however one had a single horn on it while the other had two horn's on his headband.

Both men pulled on the Chain's which tear Kakashi into pieces.

"AAARRRRR!" Sakura scream in horror seeing her Sensei murdered in front of her.

"If he goes down that easy then he's was worthless to me after all" thought Sasuke.

"One down, four to go" said the one with only one horn.

"This is going to easy brother" said the one with two horn's.

Then both men change at Sasuke and Sakura who were standing next to Tazuna and were going to be cut by their claws on their gauntlet which had poison on them however before they could Naruto appeared and step on the middle of the Chain's which stop them in their track's.

"Nice move kid" said the one with only one horn.

"But it's no way enough to stop us" said the one with two horn's.

Both men then press a hidden button within their gauntlet's that dis-attach the chain freeing them from the Chain's however as one of them continue to for Tazuna and the other brother went at Naruto.

"Your dead kid" said the one with two horn's.

"No I'm not" Naruto said as he use his superior speed and reflexes to jump above the man and then channel his chakra into his index finger.

**Dodon Ray**

As Naruto fired his beam attack it went right through the man's right shoulder.

"AAARRRRR!" The one with two horn's scream in pain.

"BROTHER!" The other man shouted with concern for his brother.

"You really shouldn't look away from a enemy you know" said a voice behind him and as the man quickly turn his head he saw the man that he and his brother had just kill who then knock him out cold.

"Kakashi sensei! Your alive but how?" Sakura ask curiously but was also relief.

"I use the replacement technique to allow them to think they kill me" said Kakashi.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Tazuna ask.

"I did it to see who they were aiming for" Kakashi said looking at Tazuna seriously

"Urrr w-what d do you mean?" Tazuna ask getting nervously.

"They were after you Tazuna! Care to explain yourself?" Kakashi ask in a serious tone.

"Fine! You got me these men were hired to kill me by Gato" said Tazuna.

"Wait! Gato of the Gato shipping company! why would he do that?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Because he has taken over my whole village by force" said Tazuna.

"How did he Tazuna-san?" Sakura ask curiously.

"My village only has one way of getting anything that is though shipping and Gato knew this so he took out any competition, raise the price and had hired a army of bandits and thug's so that if anybody try's anything against him they would kill them" said Tazuna.

"But why would he send men after you?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Because I'm trying to build a bridge which will connect us to the mainland" said Tazuna.

"Which will end Gato's rule over your village" said Kakashi.

"Yes exactly and that's why he wants me dead because without me the bridge will never be finish" said Tazuna.

Tazuna then went on his hands and Knees in front of team seven.

"I beg you please continue the missison" Tazuna beg.

"You pay for a C rank mission meaning that we will fight off bandits and thug's yeah sure but after these two it's obvious that Gato has hire Kakashi which will make this A rank mission but I think you knew that" said Kakashi.

"That was all money we could muster up but if you complete the mission we will pay you in full" said Tazuna.

"I don't know" Kakashi said because he truly does wanted to help Tazuna and his people but that will also mean putting his Genin in serious danger.

"Kakashi sensei I believe we should continue on with the missison" said Naruto.

"Naruto this is serious, we can just rush ahead" said Kakashi.

"That's not what I'm saying, we take our time and plan things ahead and also you are missing one important thing that we can achieve for the village if we success in this mission" said Naruto.

"And what's that" Kakashi ask curiously.

"By doing this we can create a trade route for our land with the Land of Waves, right Tazuna" said Naruto.

Naruto then look over at Tazuna who nodded his head agreeing with Naruto's idea.

"That's true creating another trade route will be great for the village and the land of fire" thought Kakashi.

"What do you two think" Kakashi ask his other two genin.

"I say we continue on" said Sasuke.

"This may be a good opportunity to test my strength and grow stronger and maybe even unlock that" thought Sasuke.

"Yeah we finish this mission" said Sakura.

"I can't let Sasuke-kun down" thought Sakura.

"Okay Tazuna we will continue the mission" said Kakashi.

"Thank you so much" said Tazuna.

As they continue their way to land of waves they had to stop and had to hire a row boat to get there and as they got closer they saw something huge within the mist.

"What's that?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Well that people is..." As they got closer it revealed a massive unfinished bridge "...My bridge" said Tazuna.

"It's huge!" said Sakura.

"Well yeah it has to be" said Tazuna.

"Because of how many people will use it" said Naruto.

"Yes exactly" said Tazuna.

The rower then inform them that he couldn't take them all the way because Gato's men may spot them and as they finally reach land Naruto smell something in a brush so he quickly threw a kunai at it but then a pure white rabbit ran out from the brush scared.

"NARUTO! YOU MASSIVE IDIOT! YOU ALMOST HURT THAT POOR RABBIT!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"No that wasn't what I smell" thought Naruto.

"Wait! That rabbits fur it's white, it doesn't belong in this land" thought Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakahsi sense something headed straight for them.

"EVERYONE! DOWN NOW!" Kakashi shouted.

As they all duck in time a large blade flew pass them and imbedded into a tree and then a man appeared standing on it.

The man was tall and noticeably muscular build with pale skin, he had black hair and brown eyes, he had bandages around the lower half of his face and his forehead protector was sideways, he was shirtless but had a belt going across his chest and wore baggy pants and mimetic wrist-warmer extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmer.

"That sword it's kubikiribocho or otherwise known as the executioner blade one of the seven sword's of the mist so it's you Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist" said Kakashi.

"I'm flattered that Kakashi Hatake the copy cat Ninja knows who I am" said Zabuza.

"So Gato has even hire you?" Kakashi ask.

"Yeah so why don't you choose the easy way and just hand over the bridge builder" said Zabuza.

"I can't do that Zabuza" said Kakashi

"Well in that case" said Zabuza.

Zabuza then rip his large blade out from the tree and jump on to the lake and was standing on it.

"It's the hard way then" said Zabuza.

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**The Demon of Mist**


	6. The Demon of the Mist

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

"Jutus's"

**Attacks**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thoughts"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thoughts"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

**Last Time**

"That sword it's kubikiribocho or otherwise known as the executioner blade one of the seven sword's of the mist so it's you Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist" said Kakashi.

"I'm flattered that Kakashi Hatake the copy cat Ninja knows who I am" said Zabuza.

"So Gato has even hire you?" Kakashi ask.

"Yeah so why don't you choose the easy way and just hand over the bridge builder" said Zabuza.

"I can't do that Zabuza" said Kakashi

"Well in that case" said Zabuza.

Zabuza then rip his large blade out from the tree and jump on to the lake and was standing on it.

"It's the hard way then" said Zabuza.

* * *

**The Current time**

"You three stay back and guard Tazuna! I'll handle Zabuza!" Kakashi ordered.

"But how will you handle me? if you can't see me Kakashi" Zabuza said as he began doing a couple of hand signs.

"Hidden mist justu" Zabuza said before a thick mist appear which covered everything making it impossible to see anything and Zabuza disappeared within the mist.

"He's going to do the slient killing technique, it's his village's speciality" thought Kakashi.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared right in the middle of Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and was ready to cut them in half with his executioner blade however as he was about to chop Tazuna in half he was stop by Naruto who caught it inbetween his hands.

"Oh impressive, that's not something you see everyday a mere Genin catching my executioner blade with their bare hands" Zabuza said before he disappeared back in the mist again.

"I have no choice, I got to use it" thought Kakashi.

Kakashi then lift up his headband to reveal his other eye which was red with three times in it.

"So your finally using your famous the Sharingan eye" Zabuza said within the mist.

"Why dose he possesses the Sharingan! He isn't a member of my clan?" Sasuke thought curiously.

"The Sharingan? What's that?" Sakura ask curiously.

"The Sharingan is the Legendary Dojutsu of my clan the Uchiha clan which allows us to see their opponents movement's and copy them as well as cast powerful genjutsu over them just by looking into their eye's" Sasuke explained with pride in his voice.

"Wow" Sakura said in amazement.

But suddenly everyone felt a overwhelming sense of killer instinct coming from within the mist.

"Eight point" Zabuza said within the mist

"Which should I choose the liver, lungs, Spine, heart, kidneys, throat, larynx, subclavian artery and the last the brain" said Zabuza.

"He's using his killer instinct to intimate us" thought Kakashi.

"I got to stay stay focus, I won't allow him to I intimate him" Naruto thought and to Kakashi's and even Zabuza's amazement he actually managed.

Sakura was so scare of Zabuza's killer instinct causing her to not be able to even move a inch.

"Why are I shaking am so much" thought Sasuke as he look at his hand which was shaking.

"I got to make this fear go away" Sasuke thought as he lift his Tanto blade closer to his throat but stop when he heard Kakahsi voice callout to him.

"Sasuke! Calm down I promise you I would allow any of you get hurt okay" Kakashi said hoping to calm Sasuke's nervous which he succeeded in doing as Sasuke lowered his Tanto blade.

"I wouldn't make promises that you can't keep Kakashi" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi and was ready to attack however Kakashi quickly spin around and with his kunai and he slice though Zabuza's throat just in time but instead of blood there was water and then Zabuza's whole body turn into a puddle of water.

"A water clone then that means.." Kakashi thought as he turn his head just to see Zabuza who then cut Kakashi in half however just like Zabuza both halves of Kakashi turn into puddles of water.

"He made a water clone just like I did, damn that copy cat shit" thought Zabuza.

"This is over Zabuza" Kakahsi said as he held a kunai against Zabuza's throat.

"Oh I don't think so Kakashi" Zabuza said as he then turn in another puddle of water.

"Another water clone!" thought Kakashi.

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and kick him in the back however Kakahsi manage to turn around and block it but the force from it send him flying into the lake.

As Kakashi try to channel his chakra so he will be able to stand on the water he felt something wrong with the water like it was heavier and that was when Kakashi realized why but it was to late because Zabuza was standing over him.

"Water prison jutsu" Zabuza said as he held his left hand out and then the water around Kakahsi form into a ball trapping both Kakashi and Zabuza's left hand.

"Damnit! I fell right into his trap" Kakashi thought angrily at himself for his mistake.

"Ha-ha I can't believe you fell for it" said Zabuza.

"Oh no Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said worry for her sensei.

"Just great" Sasuke said angrily.

"This is really bad" Tazuna said scare.

However unlike everyone else's reaction Naruto's was different.

"It's my turn" Naruto said as he walk towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Oh so you think you can save your sensei do ya" said Zabuza.

"NARUTO! YOU GOT NO CHANCE AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE HIM!" Kakashi shouted concern for his student.

"Yeah you better listen to your sensei or else kid" said Zabuza.

However Naruto just kept walking towards them and Zabuza saw the look in Naruto's eyes the desire for battle which surprised Zabuza as he wasn't expecting a Leaf Genin to have that kind of look and when Naruto reached the water he started to channel chakra though his feet like Zabuza is doing to allow him to walk on the water.

"He knows the water surface walking practice but how?" Kakashi thought curiously.

"I don't have time to waste on a mera Genin like you" said Zabuza as he did a hand sign with his free hand.

Suddenly the water in front of Zabuza rose and form into another Zabuza.

"Deal with him" said the real Zabuza.

The water clone of Zabuza then drew out it's own executioner blade and change at Naruto who channelled his chakra into his index finger and pointed it at the water clone of Zabuza.

**Dodon Ray**

As Naruto fired his beam attack at the water clone of Zabuza who just like the true Zabuza was surprised by Naruto's attack as he has never seen anything before however the water clone thought that it wasn't that strong against his blade since it was a Genin using so he try to shield himself from the beam using his sword however much to Zabuza's shock it went right though the water clone who just stood there for a moment before turning back into water.

"Huh? What was that! He didn't do any hand signs?" Zabuza ask curiously as he had never seen a jutsu perform without any hand signs.

"That was Naruto's unique jutsu" said Kakashi.

"Unique jutsu? Is it a bloodline or something?" Zabuza thought curiously.

"You might want to move Zabuza" said Naruto.

"Oh and why's that kid?" Zabuza asked.

"Because of this" Naruto said as he pointed his index finger at Zabuza and channelled more chakra into it.

**Dodon Barrage**

Naruto began raping firing finger beams at Zabuza forcing the mist shinobi to let go of his water prison over Kakashi or be hit by Naruto's beams and once freed Kakashi made his way back to the other.

"KAKASHI SENSEI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Sakura shouted.

"No using the Sharingan uses a lot of chakra and the water prison jutsu not only traps somone but also weakens them, 'm going to need a minute" said Kakashi

"But will Naruto be able to hold out that long?" Sakura asked.

"I hope so" said Kakashi.

"But after doing the bell test and seeing that he still hasn't shown everything he knows yet there's no doubt about he will be okay" thought Kakashi.

"Damnit! What the hell kind of Jutsu was that?" thought Zabuza.

"Interesting trick you got there kid" said Zabuza.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed but he then reappear straight in front of Zabuza and began to attack Zabuza forcing the most shinobi back to avoid Naruto's attack.

"He's actually pretty good in Taijutsu" Zabuza thought while actually being Impressed.

However just then Zabuza kick the water to splash Naruto making him back off for a second which allow Zabuza to began his attack's on his but because of Naruto's speed Zabuza couldn't land any hits on Naruto until he manage to kick Naruto and he then swing his executioner blade down upon Naruto but was stop when Naruto created a energy ball and fired at Zabuza who use his blade to shield himself and Naruto use it as a opportunity to get away from him.

"So he can throw those energy attacks anytime he wants? That's going to be annoying" Zabuza thought.

"Those attacks ain't as strong as my Dodan Ray or Dodan Laser as they ain't focus" Naruto thought.

Naruto then lift his left arm above his head with open palm pointing upwards and started to channel his energy which took the form of a light orange razor-sharp disc.

**Destructo Disc**

"What the hell is that?" Zabuza thought.

Naruto then threw the disc at Zabuza who used his massive blade to block it as he thought that the reason Naruto's previous attack work against his clone was because the clone was made out of water and this time Naruto's attack won't work on the real Kubikiribōchō however Zabuza was wrong as the disc hit the blade it manage to stand against it for a bit but then cracks started to form on it before Kubikiribōchō was cut in half.

"He actually managed to break though Kubikiribōchō!" Zabuza thought in shock.

"Damnit kid that's one hell of a trick" said Zabuza.

"A true Shinobi should have more than just one trick y'know" said Naruto.

"True enough" said Zabuza.

Just then Kakashi appeared standing next to Naruto showing that he has recovered.

"Naruto I'll handle this so go back to the others" said Kakashi.

(Sign) "Fine but you better not lose got that Kakashi sensei" Naruto said as he went back to Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

"I've had Enough of this" Zabuza said angrily.

Kakashi saw this with and began doing the exactly the same hand signs as Zabuza thanks to his Sharingan eye.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Zabuza said as a dragon made out of water rose from the lake behind him.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Kakashi said as a dragon made out of water rose from the lake behind him.

Then both water dragon's change and clash against at each other causing a large splash of water.

"He was able to copy and perform my Jutsu at the same time as me" thought Zabuza.

Zabuza then saw Kakashi doing a couple of hand signs which he recognized.

"Water Style: Water Tidal Waves" Kakashi said as he unleashed a large water tidal waves towards Zabuza.

As Kakashi's water jutsu slammed into Zabuza which then sent him into a tree but Zabuza did manage to pick himself up but just as he did a couple senbon came flying out of nowhere and hit his neck dropping him.

Then in a tree above Zabuza appeared a person wear a standard Kirigakure pinstripes outfit which stop at his knee's with an green haori with white trimming over it and around his waist a brown slash as well as sandals with an anbu black ops mask with the symbol of the hidden mist village on it which hided his face completely.

"Thank you for dealing with Zabuza for me I have been tracking him for a while now" said the mask before he disappear and then reappeared next to Zabuza.

"Kakashi sensei who is that?" Sakura ask curiously.

"That Sakura is a hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"A hunter-nin?" said Sakura.

"They specialist in tracking down rouge ninja's from their village" said Kakashi.

"But for his voice sounds only a bit older then these three" thought Kakashi.

"I will be taking my leave" The mask man said before he disappeared.

"Okay let's continue on out missi.." before Kakashi could finish he pass out of the floor.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" His three genin shouted.

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**Getting ready **


	7. Getting ready

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

"Jutus's"

**Attacks**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thoughts"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thoughts"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

**Last Time**

"Thank you for dealing with Zabuza for me I have been tracking him for a while now" The mask man said before he disappear and then reappeared next to Zabuza.

"Kakashi sensei who is that?" Sakura ask curiously.

"That Sakura is a hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"A hunter-nin?" said Sakura.

"They specialist in tracking down rouge ninja's from their village" said Kakashi.

"But for his voice sounds only a bit older then these three" thought Kakashi.

"I will be taking my leave" said the mask man before he disappeared.

"Okay let's continue on out missi.." before Kakashi could finish he pass out of the floor.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" His three genin shouted.

* * *

**The Current time**

In the Land of Waves and inside Tazuna's home within one of it's room's was Kakashi resting up after his fight against Zabuza as after Kakashi had pass out Tazuna offered to carry him so that the remaining members of team seven could protect him properly and once they got to Tazuna's house they lay him down to rest.

As Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was walking up the stairs she heard a noise coming from the room where they put Kakashi in and as she open the door she saw that Kakashi was starting to wake up so she quickly went back downstairs to inform everyone who then all went up stairs to see Kakashi.

"Where am I?" Kakashi ask as he rubbed his eyes.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!" Sakura shouted happily.

"What happen?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Well after your fight with Zabuza we took you straight to Tazuna's house to recover" said Sakura.

"I see so how long was I out?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"Just a day" said Sasuke.

"So are you alright now Kakashi?" ask Tazuna.

"Yeah it's a side effect of using the Sharingan" said Kakashi.

"Side effect?" Sasuke ask confuse as he never heard of a side effect using the Sharingan like that.

"Well you see I'm not actually from the Uchiha clan like you Sasuke so I didn't get the Sharingan naturally and because I'm not a Uchiha it puts a lot of stress on my body from using it" Kakashi explained.

"If it dose that much damage to you Kakahsi sensei then why do you use it then?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Because during my career as a shinobi and i have face of against strong opponents so I had no choice but to use it" said Kakashi.

"I questions for you Kakahsi sensei" said Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke" Kakashi said while he already had a good idea of what it is.

"How exactly did you get my clan's bloodline the Sharingan in the first place?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"For my former teammate Obito Uchiha" said Kakashi.

"Obito Uchiha! That's my mother's younger brother name!" Sasuke said in shock.

"Yes Sasuke as I was a teammate and friend to your uncle" said Kakashi.

_**(I know that Obito wasn't Mikoto Uchiha younger brother but I thought it would be interesting)**_

"Then how did you get it then?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"I wouldn't go into much detail about it but during the third great Ninja war my teammate's and I were sent on a mission to Kannab bridge and event's happen there were I lost my original left eye and got this scar but worse of all Obito die saving my life but not before giving me this left eye of his to me" Kakashi said sadly.

"I think we talk about something more recently" said Naruto.

"Like what Naruto?" Kakashi ask.

"At the fact that Zabuza is still alive and will be coming here to finish the job" said Naruto shocking everyone.

"DON'T MAKE UP LIE'S LIKE THAT NARUTO!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Sakura, Naruto isn't lieing" said Kakashi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAKAHSI SENSIE!?" Sakura shouted.

"I mean exactly what Naruto just said Zabuza is still alive" said Kakashi.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura shouted while Sasuke didn't say anything but he still wanted to know.

"Because of what the hunter-nin use and what he didn't use" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei" said Sakura.

"I mean is the tool he use was senbon instead of kunai's or shuriken's which would be the obvious to take someone down and then he just took the body normally a hunter-nin would just dispose of the body and obviously take the executioner blade because it belongs to Kirigakure" said Kakashi.

"Don't you think your over thinking about this" said Tazuna.

"Tazuna it is our job to be prepared for anything" said Kakashi.

"So what do you think we should do then Kakashi sensei?" Naruto ask curiously.

"We should train for the worse" said Kakashi.

"Train?" said both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes to get you two prepared for a up coming battle" said Kakashi.

"Two but there is three of us Kakashi sensei" said Sakura.

"Yes you and Sasuke need to get stronger if you be able to help Naruto and I in the next fight against Zabuza and that fake hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"What's that suppose to mean! Are you saying that I'm far weaker than him!" Sasuke said angrily pointing at Naruto.

"Yes because during the fight against Zabuza it was Naruto who kept him busy while I was recovering and was the one destroy his water clone and break Zabuza's sword" said Kakashi.

"Yeah about that hey Naruto what were those techniques that you use?" Sakura ask curiously while Sasuke was eager to know as well.

"That's none of your business" Naruto said firmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS WE'RE YOUR TEAMMATES AIN'T WE!" Sakura shouted angrily.

**(Point at Sakura)**"Your just being nosey"**(point at Sasuke)**"All he just wants to know if he could learn it" said Naruto.

"In that case Kakahsi sensei can you tell us about Naruto's technique?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry I'm not at liberty to say anything" said Kakashi.

"Why not?" Sakura whine.

"By the Hokage order's" said Kakashi lieing.

Kakashi then turn to look at Tazuna.

"Now then Tazuna do you know any place where I can train these two" said Kakashi.

"There is a forest nearby you can use it for trraining if you want" said Tazuna.

"Okay then thank you Naruto can you stay with Tazuna and his family to guard them if anything happens" said Kakashi as he pick himself up but was still feeling weak.

"Wait right there I got something that might help a bit" said Tazuna before he left the room.

When Tazuna return he was holding crutches.

_**A couple hours later at**** the bridge**_

As Naruto was sitting on some boxes watch over Tazuna and all the other workers that was when Kakashi show up.

"Where the other two?" Naruto ask.

"Still there at the forest" said Kakashi.

"How's their training coming along?" Naruto ask.

"Well Sakura manage to understand the tree climbing practice and did it perfectly whiles Sasuke is having a bit of trouble with it so he's trying to get it and I ordered Sakura to keep doing it to improve her chakra amount" said Kakashi.

"So why did you come here then Kakashi?" Tazuna ask.

"Well I came to see how thing's coming along" said Kakashi.

"We haven't had any trouble what so ever which is kind of making me worry" said Tazuna.

"I think they ain't coming here soon" said Naruto.

"Why's that Naruto?" Kakahsi ask curiously.

"I think they intend to destroy the bridge just before you finish it" said Naruto.

"Why would they do that when they could just destroy it now?" Tazuna ask.

"Because I think Gato wants to destroy any remaining hope you guys have left" said Naruto.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Kakahsi ask curiously.

"Think about it it's the best way to stop all attempts of rebellion against him in the future" said Naruto.

"I see your right it would be better for him in that way Naruto" said Kakashi.

_**Later that day at Tazuna's house**_

As everyone was in Tazuno's living room except for Tsunami she was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone while Tazuna was talking with Kakashi, Naruto was reading a book about Taijutsu, Sasuke was resting from all of his training and was thinking of ways how's he going to hurt his older brother, Sakura daydreaming about her marrying Sasuke and in the corner of the room was Tazuna's grandson Inari.

"Why are you even trying?" Inari asked.

Everyone stop what they were doing and turn their heads to look at Inari.

"There's no point fighting against Gato he always wins he's just to strong it would be better if you leave and save yourself before he kills you to" said Inari.

"Hmp nobody is stronger than the Uchiha clan" said Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is right" said Sakura.

"You don't know anything about pain we live in fear while you live in peace" Inari said angrily.

"Then you really don't know anything about Konoha" said Naruto as he got up and walk towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going!?" said Sakura.

"Going out to train" said Naruto.

"Remember he careful in case you run into any enemy" said Kakashi.

"I'll be fine" Naruto said before he left Tazuno's house.

A few moments later Indri went to his room.

"I'm sorry for Indri he hasn't been the same his step-father Kaiza was kill by Gato and his men" said Tazuna.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi ask curiously.

"A few years ago before Gato arrive here at the land of waves Inari fell into the ocean but was save by Kaiza after Kaiza became a role model for Indri and he had a saying 'protecting the things you love with both arm's' Kaiza marry Tsunami a father but one day there was a flood that was going to destroy everything and there was only way of stopping it by closing two large gate's however nobody could reach them because it was on the other side of the overflowing river but Kaiza just dive in and manage to close them" said Tazuna.

"Wow he's sounds like a great man" said Sakura.

"Yes he was until Gato and his men show up" said Tazuna.

"What did they do" said Kakashi.

"First Gato bought out or blackmail every single shipping company here then he started to overprice every little thing until Kaiza try to stop him but Gato had his men beat Kaiza down but then Gato had his men chop off his arm's to mock Kaiza's saying and after Gato brought Kaiza out in public to executioner him because Gato wanted to show everyone what happens to them if they ever go against him" said Tazuna.

"That's terrible" Sakura said upset.

"I hope with the bridge maybe we bring the some kind of hope that Kaiza" said Tazuna.

_**At Tazuna's house**_

Almost everyone was in Tazuno's living room except for Indri who was in his bedroom and Naruto who hasn't come back last night Kakahsi wasn't worry about Naruto he knew Naruto could handle himself easily against thug's and bandits and if Naruto was fighting against a shinobi Kakahsi would have sense it.

"Tazuna I think today Zabuza will be coming" said Kakashi.

"Yeah I think your right" said Tazuna.

"But Kakahsi sensei Naruto hasn't come back last night?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Yeah your right Sasuke could you find Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Why me?" Sasuke ask annoyed.

"I need stay here to guard Tazuna and you will be able to find him alot quicker than Sakura would" said Kakashi.

"Fine I will" Sasuke said as he got up and walk out though the door.

_**With Naruto in the forest**_

Naruto was currently laying on the ground resting in the middle of the forest after doing his intense training last night however he wasn't alone as the boy who was with Zabuza at Gato's base Haku he with long loosely black hair, pale skin, dark brown eye's and he was wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to his ankle, around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow and he had a pair of light brown sandals with black straps and had a dark-coloured choker around their neck.

Haku was walk through the forest collecting herb's to increase Zabuza's healing process until he came upon a sleeping Naruto and he immediately recognize his as one of the genin that is guarding Zabuza and his target.

"He's the one who gave Zabuza-san trouble it's best if I take him out here and now" thought Haku as he walk towards Naruto.

As Haku stood over the sleeping Naruto he was thinking of which way he should kill him which would be the less-painful.

"You know it's creepy to stair at someone while they were sleeping y'know" said Naruto surprising Haku.

"Um sorry I thought that you might have been injure" said Haku.

"No I'm not but thank you for caring a little about me anyways, who are you?" Naruto ask.

"My name is Haku and you" said Haku.

"Naruto Namikaze" said Naruto.

"If I may ask if are you out here?" Haku ask curiously.

"Training" said Naruto.

"Training ain't you strong enough" Haku ask curiously.

"No I'm not because this shinobi world there is always someone stronger than ylu that's what I believe anyway's" said Naruto.

"I see well I believe that once you find someone that is precious you will become far stronger in order to protect them" said Haku.

"That's a nice way of thinking" said Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto do you have someone precious to you where you come from?" Haku ask.

"Just friends, I don't have a family" said Naruto.

"I see though at least you have some people in your life" said Haku.

"I'm guessing that you have someone then" said Naruto.

"Yes I do and I will do anything to help him to active his goal" said Haku.

"Well that person is lucky to have you" said Naruto.

"Thank you anyways I need to be going to take these herb's back" said Haku.

As Haku Started to walk away from Naruto he took a couple steps before to say one last thing.

"You will become stronger I'm sure of it" said Haku.

"Thanks maybe next time I will show you how stronger I become when we meet on the bridge Hunter-nin" said Naruto shocking Haku.

"He knew that it was me since when" thought Haku.

"When did you realize it was me" Haku ask.

"Your smell" said Naruto.

"So why didn't you just surprise attack me then" said Haku.

"I could ask why didn't you attack me when you have the chance" said Naruto.

"In any case I wasn't lied about needed to leave so I will see you on the bridge" said Haku as restarted to walk away.

Just then Sasuke was walking towards Naruto and he walk pass Haku and gave him a quick glance.

"She's cute" thought Sasuke not knowing that Haku was actually a guy.

"Naruto where have you been Kakahsi sensei is wondering" said Sakura.

"Here training" said Naruto.

"Training in what exactly?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"Stuff" said Naruto.

"Well anyways better not keep Kakashi sensei waiting to long" Naruto said as he got up and headed back to Tazuna's but then stop "Oh by the way Sasuke that person just then in pink was a guy" Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**The Battle on the bridge**


	8. The Battle on the Bridge

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

"Jutus's"

**Attacks**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thoughts"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thoughts"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

**Last Time**

"Naruto where have you been? Kakahsi sensei is wondering?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"I've been here training" said Naruto.

"Training in what exactly?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"Stuff" Naruto said simply.

"What exactly dose he do to become stronger" Sasuke ask curiously.

"Well anyways better not keep Kakashi sensei waiting to long" Naruto said as he got up and headed back to Tazuna's but then stop "Oh and by the way Sasuke that person just then in pink was a guy" Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

* * *

**The Current time**

Once Naruto and Sasuke got back to Tazuna's house Naruto went to bed while Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna headed towards the bridge but once they got there they saw something shocking.

"W-what happen here?" Tazuna ask in shock.

"There's no doubt about by it's Zabuza" Kakashi inform everyone.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Kakashi however I see that those brat's of yours are still trembling in fear how pitiful" Zabuza's voice came somewhere within the mist.

"I ain't trembling out of fear, I'm trembling in excitement" Sasuke said bravely.

"Oh your different from last time" Zabuza said within the mist before he and Haku appeared on the bridge.

Zabuza was now wearing a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, striped wrist and leg-warmer's and the bandages around his face were loosely like a scarf.

"Haku you'll fight that black hair kid" said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-san" said Haku.

"Sakura you stay close to Tazuna and guard him while Sasuke and I will handle Zabuza and his partner" said Kakashi.

Just then four Zabuza's appeared surrounding Kakahsi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna however just as the four **'Water Clones'** were about to attack Sasuke quickly drew out his Tanto and cut of them up all of them turning them back into puddles of water.

"I can see it" thought Sasuke.

"Oh so you can see that they were **'Water Clones'** that Genin has improved, it looks like you got yourself a rival Haku" said Zabuza.

"So it would seem" said Haku.

"I have been looking forward to this fight" said Sasuke.

"Then let's see just how much you have improve then, Haku you know what to do" said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-san" Haku said before he started to spin around so fast making it almost impossible to see him at all however as he was close enough to Sasuke to cut him with his Kunai, Sasuke had manage to block it with his Tanto.

"Impressive you manage to block my attack, not many people can keep up with my speed" said Haku.

"You shouldn't expect anything less from a Uchiha elite like me" Sasuke said proudly.

"However I had key advance over you" said Haku.

"Oh yeah like what?" Sasuke ask curiously.

"First we are surrounded by water and second you only have one arm left to defend yourself from my next attack" said Haku.

"So what I'll just counter it" said Sasuke.

"I hightly doubt you can counter something like this with ease" Haku said as he started to do hand signs with only just one hand.

"What! he can perform ninjutsu with just one hand" Sasuke thought in shock while also curious if he could do it as well.

"I never heard of a ninja that can perform ninjutsu with only one hand" Kakashi said in shock.

"Haku is a prodigy like no other Kakashi" Zabuza said proudly.

"Water Style: One Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" Haku said as he gathered water from what use to be Zabuza's water clones and from the misty air and created many needles which surrounded him and Sasuke and then Haku use his control over them to fire them only at Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted in worry.

"I have to remember Kakashi's training and what Naruto told me, I got to stay calm and focus my chakra and summon it at once on my feet like with the tree's" Sasuke thought as he use his chakra to enhance his jumping speed for a brief moment to avoid Haku's needles.

"He vanish!" Haku said but as he look up he saw Sasuke who was just about to throw a couple Shuriken at Haku however as he did Haku manage to dodge each of them until Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Your not as fast as you think you are, from this moment forward you'll be the one trying to avoid my attacks" said Sasuke.

As Sasuke and Haku's Haku clash again Sasuke grabbing another Kunai which he throw at Haku's head however Haku manage to duck it but that allow Sasuke to kick Haku in the face sending flying towards Zabuza.

"Tha's not possible nobody's faster than Haku" Zabuza thought in shock.

"You thought you were faster then me as if, now then let's see what else I'm better than you are at" Sasuke said proudly.

"You made a huge mistake underestimate these Genin Zabuza, you brought out Sasuke's determination to prove to you that your wrong as he's one of the most skill young fighter back at the hidden leaf and Sakura here is one of the most brightest in her class and last but not least is Naruto Namikaze who always tries to improve himself as he loves to fight against strong opponents and you have already seen that he always has a trick under his sleeves" said Kakashi.

"Ha-ha Haku if we keep going like this we will be the ones in trouble so stop messing around and finish it already" said Zabuza.

"Right" Haku said as he started to release his chakra into the air.

"What is he planning on doing?" Sasuke thought curiously.

"I am sorry it has come to this" Haku said as he starting doing hand signs.

"The air is getting colder" said Sasuke.

"Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirror" Haku said before ice started form behind Sasuke and then more started to form around him making twelve ice mirrors hovering above the ground then eight more form hovering above the first twelve and finally one ice mirror formed facing downwards.

"What Jutsu is that! How does it work?" Kakashi said out loud.

Haku walk up to one of the ice mirror and then he walk inside of it where his reflection appeared in all the mirrors.

"What kind of technique is this?" Sasuke thought curiously.

"I have to help him" Kakashi thought as he try to run towards Sasuke but was stop by Zabuza.

"If you want to enter that fight you'll have fight me first but your boy got no change against that Jutus he's finish" said Zabuza.

"Now then I will show you what speed truly is" Haku said as he ready his senbons.

**Around the same time at Tazuna's house**

When Naruto finally woke up he sensed that his teammates and Tazuna were at the bridge fighting against Zabuza and Haku so he got up and ran towards the bridge to help with the fight however a bit after he left one of Tazuna's wooden wall was cut down into pieces and walk in was Gato's two samurai bodyguard's.

"What do you want?" Tsunami ask afraid her own and her son's life.

"Our boss Gato wants you so come with us, so if you come willingly then you won't be harm" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"Mom" Inari said crying.

"Should we take the brat as well?" The samurai with the eye patch ask.

"No the boss only wants the bridge builder daughter so just leave the brat here" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"No you wouldn't" said Inari.

"Stay out of the way brat or else" The samurai with the eye patch said as he kick Inari to the floor.

"No please don't hurt him I will do anything you want just don't hurt my son" Tsunami pleased.

"It looks like your mother save you brat, you better be grateful" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"Come on let's go" The samurai with the eye patch said as he tie a rope around Tsunami's arm's and pulled her out of the house.

As the samurai's took Tsunami away leaving Indri alone and crying.

"Why am I so weak! I can't protect my mom" Indri thought before he then started to think about the people who were risking their lives for his home and then Indri remember his stepfather's saying "If something is truly important to you even if it's heartbreaking, even if it's sorrowful you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arm's then even if you do die you leave behind the proof that you are a man forever" Indri then whip away his tears.

"Protect what is precious to you with both arm's" Indri said out loud before he ran outside and caught up the two samurai's and his mother.

"MOM!" Indri shouted.

"Indri what are you doing!?" Tsunami ask worry for her son.

"Yeah what are you thinking of doing brat do you want to die or something" The samurai who was wearing a blue jacket ask.

"I won't let you take someone else who is important from me ever again" said Indri.

"INDRI YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST THEM JUST RAN AWAY!" Tsunami shouted while crying hoping that Indri would listen to her.

"I was going let you life brat but now I'm going to end you" said the samurai with the eye patch.

"Don't take to long the boss wants us back with the women as soon as possible" said samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Tsunami pleaded to the samurai's.

"To late lady I made up my mind so say your last good bye to your brat" The samurai with eye patch said as he drew his blade and change at Indri.

"NO INDRI!" Tsunami shouted with her eye's close not wanting to see her child be murdered in front of her.

However just as the samurai swing his sword downwards he didn't kill Indri or even harm him instead he had cut a wooden log in half.

"What the!?" The samurai with eye patch said in shock.

"Where the brat go! He was there a second ago" The samurai who was wearing a blue jacket ask in shock but then realized something was off he then he look down at the rope and saw that it was cut and Tsunami was also gone.

"Where's she gone" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"What I hate most about people like you in this world is that people like you who thinks that you can do whatever you want to anyone and get away with it" A voice said which sounded piss off.

As both samurai's turn around they saw someone who was on their knee's and had Tsunami in arm and Indri in the other.

"Who the hell is that?" The samurai with eye patch ask angrily.

"Naruto" Indri said happy.

"Who the hell are you kid?" The samurai who had a eye patch ask.

As Naruto got up he turn around and started to walk towards the two samurais with a angrily look on his face.

"Someone who had enough of scum like you" Naruto said before he disappear in a burst of speed and then both samurai's were in the air and with bruises all across their bodies.

"What just happened!?" Both samurai's thought before they pass out from the pain.

"Wow" Indri thought as he watch what had just happen right in front of him one moment both samurai's were fine and the next minute they were beaten

Naruto then turn around and walk back to Tsunami and Indri just as the samurai's fell and clash on the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when they came" Naruto apologized bowing his head.

"It's okay at least you came before they did anything worse to us" said Tsunami.

"It well be safer if you two go somewhere that Gato's men wouldn't be able to find you" said Naruto.

"But where are you going Naruto?" Indri ask.

"To help my teammates and sensei out" said Naruto.

Naruto tin a burst of speed disappeared leaving a shock Indri and Tsunami behind.

"What the! How did he do that" said Indri.

**Back at the bridge**

Haku started to throw many senbon's at Sasuke cutting him all over his body as well as being impaled into him causing Sasuke yell out in pain.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said worry for his student's life.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted in worry for Sasuke's life.

"Just try and help him and I will kill the old man and the girl in a heartbeat" said Zabuza.

Just as Haku prepared to throw more senbon's Sasuke secretary did a couple of hand sign's and just before Haku start his attack again Sasuke unleash his jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Sasuke said as he unleashed his fire ball at one of mirror hoping to melt it however as the smoke cleared it revealed it didn't do anything to the mirror at all.

"You won't be able to melt these mirror's with your flame's" Haku said just before he start throwing more of his senbon's at Sasuke.

As Haku thrown his senbon's at Sasuke something surprising happen Sasuke manage to block each of them with his Tanto.

"How did he manage to do that" Haku thought but then he saw that Sasuke's eye's has change from black into a blood red color with one tomoes in each of them.

"I finally awaken my Clans Legendary bloodline the Sharingan" Sasuke said proudly.

"My first step towards achieving my revenge against him" thought Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter if you have unlock your Clans bloodline you still wouldn't win this battle" Haku said before he began to throw his senbon's.

This time was slightly different because now Sasuke was able to see where they were coming from and so he was able to both dodge and block some of them however even though Sasuke was able to see them his body wasn't fast enough to block or dodge all them.

"Damnit this shouldn't be happening I have the Sharingan now he shouldn't stand a chance against me" thought Sasuke.

"Simply having a bloodlines doesn't make you stronger they just give you advices over your opponent unless your opponent have the same bloodline as you then it comes down to who has mastered it better than who" said Haku.

"Aaarrrrr!" Sasuke yell out in pain as Haku's senbon's cutting him all over his body and it cause him to let go of his Tanto where Haku throw one of his senbon knocking it outside his 'Crystal I've Mirror' dome.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you forgive" said Sakura.

"I understand go now" said Tazuna.

Sakura ran over to grab Sasuke's Tanto Blade and then went towards his and Haku's battle.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said worry for his other student.

Sakura jump up into the air and threw it back to him however as the Tanto was close enough Haku's attacks on Sasuke stop because his upper body came out the mirror and caught the Tanto.

"Oh no he caught it" Sakura said panicking that he was going to kill Sasuke with his own Tanto because of her.

"Nice try" said Haku.

But just then out of nowhere a Shuriken came out and hit Haku's mask and which cause Haku to fall out the mirror.

"Where did that Shuriken came from" Haku said as he look around.

"Who threw that?" Sakura ask out loud.

"Someone else is here" thought Zabuza.

**Dodon Ray**

A familiar voice said as a yellow beam of energy came and piece though two of Haku's **'Crystal I've Mirror' **destroying them and one of them was the one that Haku was in forcing him to jump to another one.

Suddenly Naruto appeared standing next to Sasuke surprising him and Haku by his level of speed.

"Sorry I'm late" said Naruto.

"I was wondering when you'll get here brat" said Zabuza.

"Well I'm here now" said Naruto.

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**Power within**


End file.
